The introduction of biologically active molecules, such as for example, DNA, RNA or proteins, into living cells is an important instrument for studying biological functions of these molecules. A preferred method for introducing foreign molecules into the cells is electroporation which, unlike other methods, only causes slight permanent changes to the biological structure of the target cell by the transfer reagents. During electroporation the foreign molecules are introduced into the cells from an aqueous solution by a brief current flow wherein the cell membrane is made permeable for the foreign molecules by the action of short electrical pulses. As a result of the “pores” briefly formed in the cell membrane, the biologically active molecules initially enter the cytoplasm in which they can already exert their function to be studied if necessary. In cases where DNA is introduced into eukaryotic cells, this must enter the cell nucleus however, so that it is possible for the genetic information to be expressed. In the case of dividing cells, this can take place during the cell division wherein the DNA passively enters the cell nucleus after the temporary dissolution of the nuclear membrane. In studies of quiescent or weakly dividing cells, for example, primary animal cells, however, the DNA does not enter into the cell nucleus in this way so that corresponding methods cannot be used here or at least are very tedious. Moreover, especially when DNA is introduced into animal cells, so-called transfection, particular problems frequently occur as a result of the lability of the cells, since the survival rate of the cells influences the efficiency of the transfection as an important parameter.